


Tabloid

by junior_writes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Day 10: Crossover, M/M, RWRB elements, mentioned first prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Day 10: CrossoverSimon and Baz find out something about the prince.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Tabloid

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know if this actually counts as a crossover but i took creative liberty so i say it does
> 
> this was inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-N1O9Vgs89/) post by @ubibene.ibipatria on Instagram
> 
> prompt list from [@carryon-countdown](https://carryon-countdown.ttumblr.com/) on tumblr !

Baz loves tabloids, for some reason. I never pegged him as someone who read magazines. When we were in school, he always had his nose stuck in a book, but I never figured he would enjoy keeping up with celebrity gossip. 

Now that we’re out of school, I’ve noticed that he likes to keep up to date with tabloids. I’ve never asked him about it, and we don’t really gossip about celebrities or politics or anything like that. I just like to think it’s one of his guilty pleasures, even though he isn’t actively hiding them from me. 

In fact, he’s sitting on the couch right now, reading a magazine. Penny, Shepard and I are in the kitchen, trying to make bananas foster. Baz decided to sit this one out since he’s flammable. 

“This entire activity is a fire hazard, Snow. I shouldn’t even be here, for my own safety,” he said. I didn’t argue with him. 

Penny and I are trying to figure out how to actually light the bananas on fire when I hear Baz call me from the living room. 

“Loove!! I win!” he calls, and Penny, Shep, and I all rush towards him. “The prince’s banging a bloke!” 

“He is?!” I say as I hop over the couch and sit next to him, taking the magazine in my hand. On the page is Prince Henry sitting on a bench in Hyde Park, with his arm around a tanned bloke.

“What bloke?” Penny asks, peering over my shoulder. 

I read the headline. “Alex Claremont-Diaz! You mean the prince is dating the First Son of the United States!” 

“Mhm,” Baz nods next to me. “You owe me ten pounds, love.” 

“He’s getting that first son treatment,” Shepard comments from behind Penny. 

I take a tenner out of my pocket and shove it in Baz’s hand without looking up from the magazine. “He’s real fit.”

“The prince?” Baz asks. “I thought we already established that, love.” I roll my eyes at him and shove my elbow at him. 

“No, not the prince. Well, I mean, he is fit. But I’m talking about the first son. He’s cute. They look good together, the two of them. I never would’ve thought they’d end up together, though.” 

“Really? I kinda figured,” Penny adds. 

“Yeah, ever since the cakegate I had my suspicions,” Baz starts. “You could cut the homoerotic tension with a knife.” 

“Am I the only one who couldn’t tell that the prince was gay?” I ask. 

“Definitely,” Shepard starts. “And Alex has the most bisexual energy out of anyone I’ve ever heard of. I kinda figured they were dating the entire time.” 

“Am I really that clueless?” I scoff. 

“Yes, Simon,” Penny says. “You couldn’t even tell  _ you  _ were gay until it practically bit you in the arse.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://junior-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
